Shook Me All Night Long
by MissAryka
Summary: One could say he loved her, and hated her. The very sight of the small woman set every part of Dean Winchester on fire. Fighting side by side, grasping desperately at the chance to prove himself to her. That he was worth it...Besides,She's got a great rac
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know: this is my first Supernatural fanfic. So go easy on me, and review a ton! I'll try to keep crankin' out chapters! If you have any tips on how to make the story better/more believable, by all means just hit the review button. I want to make this first story as top notch as I can 

Prologue

Dean Winchester winced as an invisible force knocked him backwards. He slammed into the rotted out walls of the old plantation's large study, hitting his head against the bookcase with a sickening crack.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled before slowly rising. His eyes darted to the corner of the room, spotting his younger brother Sam, still chanting in Latin in what seemed to be a futile effort to make this bastard corporeal.

"Why couldn't you have had your body in a damn grave like normal people, you damn freak!" Dean shouted to nothing. His question was answered with an unearthly battle cry. iShit./i Was all Dean could think before being batted away again, spilling onto the floor like nothing more than a rag doll.

"Hurry the hell up Sammy! I think Casper's gettin' bored!" He called to his younger brother.

A slow bead of sweat trickled down Sam's brow. His chanting began to grow louder and more intense. With his shakey palms raised towards the heavens, his nearly angelic face was staring straight into nothingness. Dean shuddered at the lack of life that dulled his brother's eyes. Blood began to seep from Sam's nose and Dean's fear for his brother grew more intense by the second.

"**Deficit omne quod nasciture!" **Sam finished the spell before dropping to the ground from exhaustion, still careful to not touch even a single grain of salt from his protective circle. Dean propped himself up on one arm and looked around seeing nothing but the same run down study.

"Fan-friggin-tastic." Dean muttered before pulling himself up. He motioned for the salt gun but slowed as an unnaturally frigid breeze picked up throughout the room. The older Winchester moved his hand towards his knife holster, which sat patiently on his belt, waiting for it's chance to shine. Dean took a step forward cautiously, eyeing the room for what he could only hope was John Malcoff.

From what Sammy's research had showed, John Malcoff was the master of a plantation in the early 1800's. He was well known for his inhumane torture of his female slaves, and the brutal killings of their male spouses. When his slave's finally rebelled, all that was found of Malcoff's body was his "baby maker," as Dean had so eloquently phrased it. Of course in those times, the fact of such a private body part being buried was almost considered a sin, so the pain's-in-the-Winchester-boys'-asses decided to burn the only remains that could have possibly saved hundreds of teenage girls lives. Luckily for the boys, their old friend Bobby had found a spell that would make Malcoff corporeal, and easy to kill, as long as they had the right weaponry. Which Dean did. He had crafted a knife out of silver, ingrained with salt and blessed by a Catholic priest. Which he so lovingly named Lucy. If this didn't kill the bastard, Dean didn't know what would.

A deep scream filled the room, causing Dean to bend on one knee, covering his ears. In the middle of the room appeared a large man, clad in nothing but his birthday suit and as a relief to Dean, he was missing his "baby maker." Dean chuckled momentarily before lunging at the naked man, tackling him to the ground. Malcoff grunted in surprise and fell back almost too easily. He grasped at Dean's throat, wrapping his long, undead finger's around the bulk of his neck and digging his thumb into his adam's apple. Dean's eyes bulged as he reached down for 'Lucy,' flipping her gracefully from her holster, the hunter plunged his baby deep into the belly of Malcoff. The corporeal ghost stared at Dean in wonder, before slowly opening his mouth.

"Ha-ha. That's what you get you sick son of a-" Was all Dean could choke out before the ghost spewed a thick layer of blood into Deans face, then laid back and sunk into the ground, disappearing into the old wood.

Dean made a furious grunting noise before wiping the Ghost Goo from his face as best he could.

"Sweet." He said sarcastically before raising up and looking at his brother. He sauntered to where Sam still lay, watching the younger hunter's chest slowly rise and fall.

"Wake up you bitch." Dean managed, before lightly kicking Sam in the shoulder.

Sam jumped up in a start. "What happened?" He wondered aloud. "Did we win?"

Dean shook his head, "I guess you could say that."

Sam's chuckles set in as soon as his eyes landed on his older brother.

"Dude not funny. I need a fuckin' vacation."

Sam only nodded in return.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Jungle

Dean slammed the door to the Impala before grudgingly stomping like a child towards the trunk of his car.

"Dude, this is friggin' lame. I said va-ca-tion. NOT summer school for the freaks." The older Winchester complained as he dragged Sam's bags out of the back of 'his baby,' throwing them half hazardly to the ground. Sam sighed and began to gather his things, placing them delicately onto the sidewalk.

"Dean, this is just for a few months. I'm going to take a few Mythology courses and you get to study up on the Slayer. At least we know she's real."

"Yeah well the only reason I'm goin' is cuz we're doin Bobby a solid. He said this chick needed help, and hey, some big bad wicked is after a damsel in distress. I'm all over it." Dean replied with a smirk. Sam lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Uh dude, she's a Slayer. She doesn't need saving. She needs help protecting the kids. And if you think you're going to waltz in there and lay down your 'best moves' on her, maybe I should come with to watch her kick your ass." Sam had to side step as Dean chucked a duffle towards his chest.

"Ain't no way some broad is getting the upper hand on me, Sammy." Dean grumbled.

Sam placed the last of his bags onto the sidewalk before moving around the Impala to face his brother.

"Yeah well Dean, just be careful, okay? And if you need anything, call me." Sam looked at his brother with meaningful eyes. Dean just rolled his own in return.  
"Sammy, don't be gay." He smiled before he pulled his brother in for a hug. "I'm gunna miss you man." Dean pulled away as quickly as the hug began before jumping back into the driver's seat.

He turned the ignition forward, the roar of the engine sending a small tingle down his spine.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called out to his younger brother.

Sam turned around, smiling.

"You know, we are allowed to have fun once in a while. And please, try to get laid. I'm tired of waking up to funny noises and heavy breathing." Dean laughed before peeling out, not sticking around to see the smile falling off of Sam's face.

35 Hours & 16 Redbulls Later…

Dean finally screeched to a halt, finding the address that was scribbled down sloppily by his younger brother. The building the address belonged to was like many he had seen while on the road. It was a fairly plain, house-like bar. With walls made from an old wood that Dean wasn't sure was painted white or if the color had faded from years of use. The red roof on top was covered with Christmas lights that should have been taken down about six months before, but somehow looked right against the Midwestern night's sky. And luckily it was pushed far enough back from the busy road that the bar patrons wouldn't accidentally stumble their way into having their last hangover. He looked around at the horde of mid to early twenty year olds scattered drunkenly on the smoking deck. "Serendipity" He read the bar sign aloud. "Classy." He said one more time before ducking into the crowded bar.

The blast of air from entering the front door was mildly comforting from the muggy night, before he came face to face with a bouncer sporting the name tag 'Big Lou.' Dean could tell clearly what the name tag said, because the dark skinned male was so large, the name tag placed on Lou's chest was what was eye level to the hunter.

"Big Lou huh? Thank God it's not something predictable like Little John or something." Dean joked. The large man kindly smiled before speaking.

"Welcome, brother. It's gunna be 5 bucks to get in tonight."

Dean nodded before slipping the man a 10 dollar bill. "Know where I can find Madison? I heard she's expecting me."

Lou nodded. "You got a name man?"

"Yeah, Dean Winchester."

Lou raised his eyebrows before pointing across the bar. "She's over there." He said shortly before greeting the next customers in line.

Dean started, "By the way-"

"6' 11" my man." Lou laughed knowingly. Dean just smirked and walked off into the dancing crowd of people.

The eldest Winchester always liked himself a good time, especially if it was in a dark bar, full of hot drunk chicks, but this was ridiculous. There were so many people it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. What exactly was he looking for anyway? It's not like the broad was going to be wearing a neon sign that said 'I'm the Slayer! Ask me how!'

Dean walked casually up to the bar and ordered a Jack and Coke. Paying for his drink absent mindedly, he kept his eyes peeled on the room.

"You look a little lost, hon." An incredibly feminine voice murmured in his ear. The scent of the woman caught up with him before he had the mind to turn around and put a face to the sex-like voice. It was an invasion of vanilla, honey and wild flowers. i God, I'm a friggin pansy for even thinkin' that!/i He scolded himself before whirling around to face the woman. And lord was she beautiful. Right in front of him was a miniature version of what he had imagined an angel would look like. Well, in his mind angels were a bit sexier than the normal persons angel. The girl stood at 5'7" and was small framed. She had black hair so deep that it had a blue tint to it. Her silky strands were cut short to her neck in the back and grew out longer towards her face, almost touching her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright golden, and God, when she smiled, those thick pouty lips set him on fire.

"I think I found what I'm lookin' for." Dean said with a smirk, putting his best game face on.

"I know you did, Winchester." Dean's face fell and his mind was racing, his hand absently went to his side to grasp Lucy. The girl did nothing but giggle. "I'm Madison. Lou said you were looking for me. Come on, I was just about to clock out anyway. Lets go somewhere quieter to talk before you meet the kids." Dean rolled his eyes as this sex-on-legs dragged him towards the private room in the back of the busy night club.

The party room was nothing special, nothing he was hoping for anyway. It was filled with booths on the side and two large tables in the middle of the room, each table having it's own row of candles in the middle, providing the only light in the room. Madison pulled them into one of the booths on the left hand side of the room, sliding in opposite Dean. God, the way the candle light played on her face…

"I know you don't want to be here Dean." Madison stated matter-of-factly, snapping the man out of his day dream.

Dean simply smiled at that. "Oh, I don't know. Things are starting to look up."

Madison rolled her eyes. The hunter did not like where this was going.

"Look Dean, I was warned about your…reputation." She said, looking him up and down. "There are some laws we're going to lay down before we head back to the house."

"Awesome summer." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"I asked Bobby for the help because I've been working more shifts here, and having to take up some more slaying shifts. Something feels a bit 'unky' around here lately. It feels like somethings stirring up. Not sure what it is, vampire activity has definitely increased a lot lately as well. I run a tight ship. The kids wake up at 8am, start their morning work out by 9, regular educational classes run from 9 until 1, where we have lunch, then demon mythology at 2, spell casting at 4 and then they separate to their own group sessions for whatever unique ability they have. " Madison paused for a moment, waiting to see if Dean was still catching up.

"What kind of 'unique abilities?'" Dean questioned.

"Well right now we have 14 kids. Ranging from ages 12 to 16. It's mostly precog stuff. Predictions, prophecies, mind reading. Stuff like that. There is one girl Molly, she's not a student yet, she's only 6, her parents died last year and I decided to take her in. But Molly can move things with her mind. She can also call for certain objects and they appear right in her hands. Also, she can turn invisible on cue, she's not that trained with that one, but she's still certainly a handful. I've got a feeling we're only at the tip of getting to know what she can really do. James is 15, he can start fires with his mind. And Lauriel is 16, she can shape shift." Madison smiled, obviously quite fond of all of her students.

"And the teachers? I'm guessing you didn't post a wanted ad in the local paper. Wanted:" Dean motioned with his hands, imagining the headline, "Teacher with extremely high patience and an open mind to help run school of X-Men." He chuckled at his own joke.

"No." The Slayer started. "The teachers are people I've met along the years who have experience dealing with this type of stuff. I have a few friends from high school, Janice, who is a Wiccan-"

"Witch" Dean shuddered. "I hate witches. They're all spewing their body liquids everywhere. It's creepy. Hell, it's downright unsanitary!"

"Look, hunter." Madison almost spat the word at him. "I can only imagine what kind of witches you've run into, but in my world, it's a whole different ball game. You better be on your best behavior for her or I swear to God I'll beat you into a bloody pulp."

Dean laughed at the small statured girl. "Alright hon, no need to get your panties in a bunch." He muttered. "Provided, that is, you wear panties. Do you wear panties?" Fuming, Madison ignored his comment and continued.

"There are a couple of 'civilians' in the mix. We have a hunter, Rowland, who comes in for a few night shifts every so often to help look out for the kids while I'm gone. Other than that, that's all we got."

Dean lifted an eyebrow before taking a swig of his drink.

"There's no alcohol allowed on the premises either."

The hunter nearly spit out his drink before catching himself. "You've got to be shittin' me."

"Dean, these kids are almost all psychics and almost all teenagers. They'll know where you hide it and will know how to get to it, and if they can't there's almost always someone who can."

"So you're telling me I gotta pretend to be Mary-Friggin-Poppins to a bunch of alchie-hormone driven-super psychic brats?"

Before Dean could even register what was going on, Madison had cocked her fist back and planted it firmly under his left eye. The force of the blow alone was enough to send him reeling to the back of his booth.

"That was just a love tap from me, Winchester. Call my kids names again, and you'll see all I've got." Madison promised before standing up.

Dean chuckled, unable to resist. "Oh trust me hon, I can't wait to see all you've got." He winced and placed a hand protectively over his pulsating cheek. "I think you bruised my damn face, you crazy bitch. And that's the money maker!"

"Lets just go to the damned house before I kill you in public." She started, walking away. "But once we're there, remember Winchester, I'm stronger, faster and meaner then you." She turned around and walked slowly towards him, raising her head slightly so she was almost eye level with him. "If you do anything to put my kids in danger, I swear to god I'll bury you in the back yard and wont think twice about it."

Dean nodded, "Duly noted."

Madison walked forward, leading him back out to the parking lot. Man, he loved to see her go, and loved to watch her leave. He smiled before wincing once more at his sore cheek. iWomen./i


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. I've been practically stalking my story stats and I want to say thanks so much to everyone that is reading, hopefully you're enjoying it. I know it'd help me out a ton if you could take a couple seconds to review it for me. I'd appreciate all of the feedback. I'm going to try something new this chapter, I think in this story I'm going to flip flop perspectives. This chapter will be done mostly from Madison's perspective, I think it's imperative to get both points of view across, so that it will not just be some sappy love story, but also a humorous little adventure. So let me know what you think! Okay, I'll stop my babbling and get on with the story!

Chapter 2: Rock and Roll All Night

Madison:

Madison ran a long and well manicured hand through her short, silky hair. She silently blew a strand from her eyes, grunting in frustration as she waited for her almost unwelcomed house guest to finish pulling his belongings from the Impala. She had to admit, it was a beautiful car. Of course, the Slayer would never admit that aloud, lest she'd like to puff up Dean's already abnormally large head. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hey princess," Dean shouted out, his voice matching the annoyance that was building inside of Madison. "You're supposed to have some sort of freaky Superman strength, right? Wanna help a guy out over here?"

Madison looked over at the hunter, attempting to mask a smirk at the sight of Dean knee deep in duffle bags and attempting to juggle his box full of guns and a trash bag full of clothes. The eldest Winchester groaned as the corner of his box caught the flimsy plastic, tearing a hole large enough that a few pairs of boxers tumbled out onto the drive way.

"Aw come on!" Dean shouted to the night's sky. Madison simply laughed before stepping forward, effortlessly throwing two duffle bags over one shoulder and carrying one in her hand.

"You know, that's a little emasculating." Dean said, bending over to gather his things. He clumsily threw a few pairs of boxers over his shoulder and grabbed the remaining duffle bag, along with his weapons box, opting to leave his shredded garbage bag in the Impala, for now.

"Yeah well you should see the things I can do with a car." Madison nodded towards Dean's baby, smirking slightly before heading into the house.

"Marry me?" Dean called after her before following her into the very large house.

Madison set the duffle bags onto the floor in front of the large wooden staircase that led up to the second and third floors. She placed her hand on the banister, craning her head to look upstairs.

"Kids!" She shouted. "Dean's here! Fall in!"

She chuckled slightly as Dean's eyes widened in terror at the sight of 14 pre-teens shuffling down the stairs, all looking eager to see the "fresh meat." He tilted his head to check out the fallen soldier. His eyes instantly warmed as he saw the straggling 6 year old, trying to keep up with her older housemates.

"Guuuuys!" Molly dragged out the word. "Wait up!" Her chocolate ringlets surrounded her cherub face in the most innocent ways. Madison thanked the heavens every day she had adopted the girl before some pageant mom could. With startling blue eyes that seemed to light up with every word she enthusiastically spoke, little Molly was the embodiment of pure innocence. And Madison loved her all the more for it. As the gifted teens assembled into a line ranging from youngest to oldest, Molly was still rushing to take her place. Suddenly, the little girl tripped over the last step, nearly falling headfirst into the floor, but before anyone could move a muscle, in the blink of an eye Dean was there scooping the little girl up and placing her gently in line.

"You okay, kid?" Dean asked, ruffling the girl's hair. Molly giggled and poked her tongue out at the stranger.

"Molly!" Madison corrected. And the girl straightened up, wiping the smile off of her face. Once Dean noticed Madison wasn't looking, he quickly poked his tongue back out and winked at the little girl.

"Alright everyone," Madison started. "This is Dean Winchester. He will be staying with us for the next few months. Mr. Winchester is a hunter, he's been hunting since before most of you were alive, so please show him some respect. Dean, is there anything you'd like to say to the kids?' The Slayer asked, smirking at the worry in the man's emerald green eyes.

"Uh…" He started, rubbing the back of his head before exhaling a sigh and chuckling to himself. "I'm Dean. I hunt demons. I'll be here for a few months." He raised an eyebrow. "And no back talking or I'll beat you little pukes, got it?" He said, then starting laughing. He looked around slowly and saw the shocked look on the kids' faces. "Wow, tough crowd."

"Mr. Winchester." Madison said, stepping forward slowly. "I can almost guarantee that even little Molly here can put you on your ass."

Molly once again stuck her tongue out at the man before running up to him and hugging his leg tightly. Dean looked down, slowly raising his eyes back to Madison's.

"Oh yeah, she's ferocious."

Madison smiled politely at the gesture before guiding Molly back to her position in line.

"These are the kids." She started, pointing towards the front of the line. "This is Lauriel, as I told you before, she's a shape shifter. Then we have Sasha, she can speak with ghosts, actually reason with them and get them to move on."

Dean's eyebrows rose at that thought. "No more digging up bodies? The 'ol salt and burn?"

Madison shook her head. "Damn, looks like I'm out of a job." Dean said, then quieting so the Slayer could continue.

"We also have James, one of the boys I've already told you about. Denise is 15 as well, and she has the luck to be able to read mines. So watch it." Denise giggled in response, covering a mouth full of braces as she giddily looked Dean up and down. "Our triplet boys are all 14, Aiden, Avery and Anthony. They have shown superior strength, speed and healing powers," Madison explained. "We're looking into prophecies on male potential Slayers or possibly some sort of genetically enhanced hunters. Also, since they are entering puberty, the hormone levels are pretty crazy right now so we have to watch out between fights breaking out within the three." She moved on. "Our other set of triplets is especially interesting." She pointed to three younger blondes. "This is Karri, Kami and Clarissa. They were born on the exact day, at the exact time, to three different mothers, on opposite sides of the world. Girls say hello."

"Hello Mr. Winchester." The girls said in unison. Dean could barely pick out the separate voices, if it weren't for the Southern, English and Australian accents, there would be no way of telling the difference between the girls.

"Whoa. That's some freaky Shining shi-" Dean looked around and cleared his throat. "Stuff."

Madison nodded, clearly appreciating his respect of the children. "The girls get premonitions, Karri can see the past, Kami can see the present and Clarissa gets premonitions of the future. They rarely talk, but they can speak to each other through their minds." Madison introduced the other four children, Dawn, who can walk through walls, Craig can run faster than any human could even dream of, he was clocked going 128mph. Denah, a lovely little 13 year old has the ability to see ghosts, not just the tormented ones that need to move on and Jesse can almost "talk" to machines, and is able to figure out and fix any mechanical problem , from clocks to jets.

"Then there's little Molly, whom you've already met." Madison subconsciously pat the top of the little girls head.

"Hi Mr. Dean Winchestah. Madison told me not to do nothin' bad cuz then I won't get a puppy."

Madison leaned in. "She's been wanting a puppy for a while, I have a St. Bernard on hold at a friend's house, we just have to wait a few more weeks until he's old enough to be without his mom. Don't tell her that though, or she'll start going invisible on you." Madison laughed, getting caught for a moment in Dean's eyes. _This is going much different than I expected. _She thought, wondering how long his "good streak" could last.

Dean bent down to face the little girl.

"A puppy, huh?"

She nodded.

"You know, I have a little brother, he's scared of puppies." Dean said with a wink.

Molly giggled. "Scared of puppies!" She wondered in bewilderment. "That's silly Mr. Winchestah!"

"Yep, you're more brave then Sammy. Which isn't saying much…but it's a start."

Madison cleared her throat. "Alright guys, it's really late, you should have been in bed hours ago. Everyone say goodnight to Dean and head on up." The pre-teen's groans filled the room as the kids filed back up the stairs. Some stopped to say goodnight, while others just pouted their way up. The Slayer looked down to see the little girl still grasping to Dean's leg.

"Molly…" She warned. Molly gave Dean a quick hug before rushing over to Madison, who scooped her up and gave her a kiss. "Alright Dean, I'm just going to tuck Molly into bed, the kitchen is down the hall to the left, help yourself to anything. " Dean nodded and headed towards the food, mumbling something about not having to tell him twice.

"Maddie?" The little girl questioned as the pair bounded up the stairs, rounding the hall towards Molly's private room. "I like Mr. Winchestah. He's a nice man. But whys he so sad?"

"Molly, what did I tell you about reading people's auras. That's not nice if they don't know about it. You should always ask first." She gently scolded. Molly rested her little head on Madison's shoulder as the older woman opened the door to the little girl's pink princess room. One of Madison's fears when bringing Molly in was that the other kids would become jealous of the special treatment. But Molly's situation was an unfortunate one, and the kids all understood that she need her room to adjust and fit in with the group. Madison placed Molly gently into her bed, tucking her Princess Belle covers over her little frame.

"It's important Molly, that whatever you read on Mr. Winchester not be brought up to the other kids. We need to respect him, he's here to help."

Molly nodded in response. "I know. Like I said, I like him. He's funny. And you think he's cuuuuuuuuute."

Madison furrowed her brows. "Molly, what happens when we can't respect people's privacy?"

The little girl sighed, melting the Slayers heart, "Miss Janice will put a binding spell so we can't use our powers. And then we can't get our special stars for the day."

"That's right." Madison cooed, brushing the little girl's hair back. It was obvious Molly was exhausted, her eyes were drooping and her words were slowing.

"Maddie? Do you think Mr. Winchestah will wanna play some games wif me tomorrow?"

Madison smiled softly at her precious angel. "I don't know baby love, we'll see. It's the weekend so I don't see why we couldn't go out and do something while the kids are on their visits." That was one good thing about this special boarding school. There was secret military funding, provided Madison was able to "keep her kids in line and able to be functioning men and women in society," as long as that was accomplished, Madison and her kids got a good chunk of money and the military wrote up a contract stating they would never use anyone involved in the program for military research or in their army. The money they received from the government enabled Madison to pay off the house, provide enough food to feed their children and any stragglers that might need some help and also to allow the children to fly out to visit with their families. The children usually left Thursday afternoon and returned Sunday evening, which granted Madison sufficient amount of time to work the weekend shifts at Serendipity, alone time with Molly, Slaying time at nights and very little relaxation time. _Tis' the life of a slayer…_She sighed inwardly, also knowing she wouldn't change this life for the world.

When Madison was confident Molly had drifted off to sleep, she kissed her quietly on the forehead before tip toeing out of the room and heading down the hall to meet Dean in the kitchen, stopping a few times to rush a few kids into bed.

The Slayer snuck into the kitchen gracefully, careful to not make a single sound. She almost giggled as she crept behind Dean. Whose head was stuck in the fridge, rummaging for something to eat…And singing "Don't stop believing" by Journey.

"Just a small town girlllll…" He started, getting attempting to get his voice in pitch. "Living in a lonely world…" He shifted a box of leftover spaghetti to the back, "She took the midnight train goin anywhe-"

Madison cleared her throat and Dean bounced up in surprise, banging his head on one of the shelves. He cleared his throat. "I uh…was singing the Black Sabbath cover version. You just missed a kick ass air guitar solo." He smiled sheepishly, knowing he was caught.

"Yeh-huh." She responded with a smile. "What are you looking for anyway?"

Dean raised his eyebrows in response. "You're in luck. I was just about to make my specialty."

"Oh yeah?" She snorted. "What's your specialty?"

Dean shrugged. "Breakfast for dinner."

Madison laughed as the man started pulling out bacon, eggs, bread and butter. "Well considering it's technically morning…"

"Well then we're having breakfast for breakfast," Dean said with a wink before getting started on the food. He placed the pan down with a swoop, swiftly cracking the eggs with a flick of the wrist. Molly's words echoed throughout Madison's mind. She gazed thoughtfully at the hunter. With his broad shoulders and rugged good looks, it was hard to see anything being wrong with the man. But his deep green eyes definitely gave something away; she just couldn't put her finger on what. She had to hand it to the man, he was a good actor.

"So when do I get to see these superhero powers?" Dean inquired, still focused on not burning or breaking his eggs.

"When you piss me off enough." Madison replied, laughing.

The next hour continued on, the two bantering and sharing war stories. Madison found herself attempting to slow down her eating to avoid having to go to bed.

"So where is the rest of the teachers?" Dean asked, mouth full of toast. Madison pointed towards the corner of the hunter's lip, where a glob of jelly was stuck. She reached out and wiped it off, pausing slowly over his thick, soft lips.

"Sorry," She replied, shaking her head, "I deal with 15 kids every day, one of the hazards of the job." She shrugged. "And the rest of the gang is out slaying for me tonight. They usually take a few days here and there for me, but they thought it'd be best if I was the one to stick around for the first few nights of your stay."

"You don't gotta do that for me. I can't wait to see you in action." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

How did he do it? How did one comment and a little smirk almost literally make her melt into the floor. This guy was a hunter. It's not like he would stick around and they'd live happily ever after. He was obnoxious, rude and perverted. _But damn is he hot._ She thought unabashedly.

"Well…On that note, I think it's time for bed. I'll show you to your room." Madison put a finger up before Dean could make any comments.

After grabbing the duffels that were still scattered in front of the door, Madison took Dean up the stairs, going to the third floor.

"Alright, here's your room." She said pointing to the door, "I'm across the hall if you need anything."

"Oh please, don't tease me." Dean smiled again.

"Dean," She warned. "We had such a good night, do you really have to ruin it?" _Please, please give me something to prove that you're not as bad as I think you are._

Dean said nothing, instead he ducked his head and mumbled a small goodnight.

Dragging his things into his room, the hunter sighed and looked around. _Pretty nice digs, _he thought. The room was rather large and luxurious compared to the motel rooms he was used to. The floors were all wooden, deep in color, sitting atop was a large bed. The carpets, drapes and comforter were the same deep red.

Dean sat down on the pillow topped bed, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone, he dialed the familiar numbers.

"_Dude, you've been gone one day." _Sam answered his phone, chuckling.

"Yeah well, just thought I'd rub in your face that this Slayer chick…Friggin' hot!"

"_Well thank you Dean, for calling at midnight to let me know how hot this chick is."_

"Quit being such a bitch Sammy. It's 3am here."

"_Has she beat your ass yet?" Sam inquired._

"Well. She did hit me once. Freakin' hurt too."

"_Yeah well you probably deserved it. How are the kids? Any of them take a swing at you?"_

"Ha-freakin-Ha. You're just a regular jokester aren't you? The kids are alright. There's this one girl, Molly. She's one of the coolest kids I've met."

"_Dude, name three children that you even know."_

"Not the point. She can move stuff with her mind, and she wants a puppy. She thinks I'm cute."

"_Congrats man on being Mr. Nanny. Can I go to bed now?"_

"Yeah, whatever. Later, bitch."

"_Jer-"_

Dean smiled as he snapped the phone shut. He laid back into the bed, falling asleep. Able to think of nothing but a certain sexy Slayer, clad in a bikini top, givin' the Impala a sponge bath.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright!! I've got a couple of reviews! Lets keep 'em comin! Pretty please?! The next couple chapters are going to be pretty simple, just going to keep the weekend fairly peaceful, getting to know everyone, blah blah blah. But then the action starts! (Cue suspenseful music)**

**Chapter 3: School's Out **

Dean tossed and turned in his large bed as the sounds of children yelling, slamming doors, laughing and running down the wooden stairs echoed down the hallway, tumbling into his room and sneaking under his pillow. He whined softly to himself peeking at the alarm clock, having to squint his eyes at the demon light attempting to blind him.

"7:08, they're trying to friggin kill me!" He muttered before throwing the comforter over his head, absolutely refusing to get up. There was a small knock at the door before it slowly creaked open.

"Uh, Mistah Winchestah…" A small voice creeped through the crack in the door. The hunter warmed a little inside before putting on his big boy pants…metaphorically speaking, of course.

"Yeah." He called out from underneath the pillow.

"Um, Mr. Winchestah….When the big kids leave, will you take me and Miss Maddie to the park? There's this biiiiiiiiiig slide there and you go down so fast! But ya gotta be careful cuz if you don't have someone there to catch you, you fall and bump your butt!" Molly rambled on. Dean chuckled, still face down in his pillow.

"Yeah Molly, I'll take ya. Just let Mr. Winchester get a bit more shut eye." He nearly begged.

Dean winced at the girl's squealing in excitement, he heard the patter of her feet as she ran down the hall. "Miss Maddie!" She called out, her voice slowly fading away as the girl got farther and as Dean slowly started drifting back asleep.

~-~

Dean couldn't have been out but another few hours, he wouldn't have been able to know for sure considering at some point during his little nap the alarm went off in his ear, sending him in a half-waking frenzy and he ripped the electric cord out of the wall, sending the alarm clock sailing. However long he was out was apparently long enough; the children had ceased their rambunctiousness and Dean felt it was safe enough to leave the safe haven of his bed. He really, really didn't want to, but alas, his stomach was wanting otherwise.

He stumbled groggily down the stairs, rubbing his eyes in the most childlike manner.

"So we can't have booze.." Dean called out, spotting Madison in the kitchen. The smell of bacon wafted through the room, only making the hunger pangs strike harder. He noticed Molly at the small kitchen table, crunching noisily on her bacon and paying very little attention to her oatmeal. "But for the love of God, tell me there's coffee."

Madison smiled and reached into the cabinet, pulling out a mug that read "World's Best Mommy." She filled it with coffee before handing the mug to the man, who drank greedily.

He looked at the mug again, raising an eyebrow. "Aw shucks, you really think I'm the best?" He muttered before continuing to drink.

"He-hey Mr. Winchestah…" He heard little Molly call from the corner. "You gunna be a big grump all day? Cuz we're s'posed to go to the park. 'Member?"

"Yeah, I remember." Dean's voice softened as he talked to the girl and Madison stared in silence. _Who is this guy? _She wondered. She had heard the rumors about Dean. How much of a ladies man he is, all testosterone and no brain. Most of what she heard was through the hunter grapevine, but a lot of it was even from one of his closest friends, Bobby. In the beginning, she had wished that Dean's younger brother had agreed to come along instead, but he had something else planned for the summer. Here she was, stuck with the eldest Winchester…For better or for worse. She hadn't made up her mind about him yet, but she couldn't help the way her legs shook like jelly every time he pointed those emerald green eyes her way. She couldn't help the fact her entire body turned into butter when he threw out a lazy smile. She also couldn't help the way she vibrated with fury whenever he threw out some sexist comment.

"Hey princess," He directed her way. _Comments like that. _"Wanna show me where the shower is?"

Madison growled internally before rising up from the counter and leading him back upstairs. She stopped halfway through the hallway, when she was sure she was out of earshot from the little one, and turned around.

"Look here, I'm not entirely sure what your intentions are here, but if you're just being nice to Molly so you can find a way into my pants, save it. It's not going to work. Many have tried, better than you in fact, and all of them were sent home, black and blue."

Dean's eyes widened at her little outburst. "Look Looney Tunes. What's your problem? You want me to be nice to your kids, but when I am, you act like I'm just trying to…" He trailed off, searching for more intelligent words. "You're not THAT hot ya know!" He fired towards her.

She crept closer, her eyes squinting in anger. "That little girl has been through hell and back-"

Dean interrupted. "You don't know the first thing about hell." His voice lowered.

"Oh don't I? I've been dead. Twice! The second time, I was gone for more than 8 months. **That **is why Bobby suggested you come here. He thought we could help each other out. So we went through some shit down there. Big friggin' deal. You do what you do when anything else horrible happens. You suck it the hell up. You've got people out there who are relying on you. And it may not be your blood calling like it is with me, but you've made it your responsibility and you can't turn your back now just because you sliced and diced and enjoyed it."

Dean paused for a moment. Unsure of whether to be furious at this woman's insinuation that she knew even a fraction of his life, or hug her. She was the first person who actually understood what it meant to be down there. It was also pretty upsetting that Sammy didn't know how to keep his damned mouth shut when it comes to Bobby. Ever since he got pulled out of hell-God only knows how that happened-Sam had done nothing but bitch and moan until Dean had told him why he was a little stand-offish.

"Yeah well sorry lady, but I'm no damned super hero." He shrugged it off.

"And you think this was **my **decision? You think I enjoy having to put my life on the line day in and day out for people who will never even know, and most of whom probably wouldn't give two shits? Dean, I work in a bar, I run a school of kids who one day may very well grow up to become evil. There's a chance that I might have to slay one of my own kids! I slay at night, I wake up at 8 in the morning. Where's my life Dean? When's it my chance to live?"

He honestly was out of words. All that was left was him, this woman and this hallway, which seemed to be getting smaller by the second. She was amazing, although she bitched more than even Sammy did. But the things she's been through. He chose this life, she didn't, yet she was still unable to walk away.

"So a Slayer doesn't get a free pass, huh?" He said, looking at the ground.

"Huh?" She replied, studying his face.

"Into heaven. I mean, if a Slayer can't even get in, then when all is finally said and done, I'm screwed. I'm like the walking, talking 10 commandments. The ultimate sinner." He threw out a bitter chuckle.

"I threw myself into a demon vortex to keep the world from ending. Your welcome." Madison gave a bitter smile of her own.

A smirk crept across Dean's face. "Yeah, thanks."

"Go take your shower." She replied, nodding to a door down the hall.

He started to turn towards the direction of the shower, but stopped. "What happened to her?" He asked. "I mean to Molly. What was so horrible?"

"I guess there's some big prophecy out there. As to what, I have no clue, I couldn't find anything. But apparently it involves her and something very dangerous. A demon clan snuck into her house one night while she was sleeping. Somehow her parents were tipped off that they were coming, they had enough time to hide her under the bed. They made her promise that no matter what she heard or saw, she wouldn't leave from under there. And she stayed there. She laid under that bed to see her parents tortured to death when they wouldn't tell the clan where Molly was. She stayed when they brought her older brother and sister in and did the same. She stayed under that damned bed for a week. By the time the police found her, she was half dead. The foster care system doesn't give two shits about the kids that are in it, when her foster family found out about her unique abilities, they pulled her out of preschool and had her travel downtown and to various malls, doing stupid parlor tricks. They'd have her call the money out of people's pockets. The money would vanish from their wallets and appear in the pockets of those bastards. She was smart enough to realize what they were doing was wrong, and whenever she refused to do it, they would beat her relentlessly, starve her for days, beat the other children. They did whatever they had to do to get her to keep up with her little 'tricks.' Bobby is the one who called me about her, that's how we met. He was on some job and ran into them downtown. He knew about the school I was running and called me and tipped me off. He said he saw some little girl pulling some magic, a little girl with a black eye and a cast on her arm."

Dean's heart broke for the little girl. "Jesus, what did you do?" He asked softly.

"I had Janice do a spell to locate her, for some reason she was completely impervious to it and we couldn't find her. A few weeks later we found a spell that implanted me into her actual memories. I got to see everything as she saw it and feel it as she felt it." Madison gulped as she felt the lump in her throat, the tears in her eyes were burning, threatening to spill any moment.

"I went down there and I beat them. Next thing I knew, fury had taken me over completely. I beat them until I noticed they weren't breathing anymore. I'm not proud of what I did. I called foster care and tipped them off, saying I was a neighbor of theirs and I had noticed that the mother hadn't taken the kids to school in a few days. The other foster kids were so grateful that they didn't turn me in, they said that the parents would leave for days on end, this time they just didn't come back. I wouldn't have cared if they did rat me out. But I took Molly that night and never looked back. It was months before she actually said a word."

Dean was yet again struck speechless. He was hit with the realization that these two women were going to be the death of him. "I suck with words and touchy-feely moments, but uh…I'm sorry. Demons I get. People, are crazy. That never should have happened." Madison nodded before heading back down the stairs without saying another word.

Dean sauntered into the bathroom, sighing as he turned the shower on an almost scalding temperature.

He slowly undressed, looking himself in the mirror. When did he get to be so old? To the casual observer, he still appeared to be himself, but threw his own eyes all he could see were the dark circles surrounding them, his permanent worry lines and eyes full of pain.

"Great, now I'm one of those damned emo kids." He said to himself. "Next thing you know I'll be listening to My Chemical Romance and kissing ugly women who love to hear about how bad I've got it." He sighed before stepping into the shower.

A**/N: Alright guys, I know this chapter was short and dark, but it seemed like a good place to put a hold on things. I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to post another chapter tomorrow, you might have to wait until Saturday night, possibly Sunday. Guess it depends on my reviews ;) **

**Oh and if you're confused about how Dean got out of hell, it'll be revealed later in the story. I figured since I trailed off the path so much, it'd help to come up with an alternate storyline for his hell escape as well. And Madison is of course loosely based off of Buffy.**


End file.
